Conventionally, there has been known a television receiver in which a frame-like part of a housing thereof covers a circumferential edge of a display device.
With this type of television receiver, it is desirable that the configuration at a boundary part of a plurality of members configuring the housing be less inconvenient such as being not likely to mar the appearance thereof, as one example.